Cheers To All
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: The day has finally come. All threats for the milky way galaxy are gone. No Ori nor Goa'uld. Jack invites SG-1 up to his cabin for the celebration. Sam and Jack finally got a chance to talk.


**Cheer's To All**

**Spoilers: Both movies of SG-1, Ark Of Truth and Continuum. Some part of Moebius Part 2.**

**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Sam and Jack**

**Summary: The day has finally come. All threats for the milky way galaxy are gone. No Ori nor main Goa'uld. Jack invites SG-1 up to his cabin for the celebration. Sam and Jack finally got a chance to talk.**

* * *

All threats are gone in the milky way galaxy. Everything is normal now. Three days after the threats are gone... Sam is in her lab. Working on some program she's got. All of a sudden, her cellphone rings. She takes her phone out of her pocket. "Colonel Carter speaking." Sam answers.

"Hi, this is Jack." O'Neill replies.

Sam tells. "Hi sir, how are you? Haven't spoken to you for sometime now."

"Good. I've heard of your success a couple of days back." Jack says.

"Really sir? Thanks also." Sam thanks.

"Your welcome Carter. I was wondering if you want to bring your team up to my cabin for a celebration." Jack asks.

"I'll have to ask them. Why didn't you contact my team anyways?

"Because one thing is, if I tell Daniel, he'll probably tell the whole base this and of course who wants the whole base to know? Two, Teal'c and Vala don't have cellphones and I didn't think they have a lab or I didn't want to call the base. Last is, do you think I would have Cameron's number? Also I wanted to talk to you."

"Good reasons. You wanted to talk to me about what sir?"

"Ya know how we've had a lot of things we couldn't do during those times?"

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering if your still thinking about it?"

"Well I... wasn't thinking about it. Really. Do you know what it means about what my dad said 2 years ago?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"You don't?"

"No I don't."

"Okay. Hope your team comes. It will be this weekend."

"Bye. I'll see you this weekend. I'll tell my team."

'Bye Carter."

Sam and Jack just hanged up their phones. Sam thinks. **"I hope he didn't think that I didn't think about it at all because I know the answer to his question. That's why I didn't think about it." **Sam calls Walter through the SGC phone. "Walter." Sam asks.

"Yes Mame?" Walter replies.

"Can you patch a message to SG-1 to meet me in my lab please." Sam wonders.

"Sure thing Colonel. Bye Mame." Walter answers.

"Bye."Sam says.

Walter patches through the PA system. "Can SG-1 please go to Colonel Carter's Lab. SG-1."

* * *

**In the Mess Hall**

Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c are eating in the mess hall.

"Let's go." Cam tells.

"Indeed." Teal'c replies.

* * *

**In Daniel's Lab**

"Darling, we got to go now. Sam is waiting for us." Vala explains.

Daniel answers. "I know." Daniel places his artifact he was looking at on the table. "Let's go." Daniel says.

* * *

**In Sam's Lab**

Every came to Sam's Lab as fast as they could. "What's the problem Sam?" Cameron asks.

"Oh you thought there was an emergency?" Sam questions.

Teal'c replies. "Indeed."

"Oh sorry, there was no problem. I was wondering if you would want to go to General O'Neill's cabin this weekend for a celebration because of defeating the Ori and all threats gone?"

Daniel wonders. "Why did he only contact you and not all of us?"

"I was wondering that too." Vala agreeing with Daniel.

"I asked him that too and he listed a whole bunch of reasons and I don't feel like saying all the reasons." Sam answers.

"Okay. What do you think guys?" Cameron tells.

"I'm free so I'll go." Daniel says.

Teal'c says proudly. "Indeed. We all haven't seen him since that appearance with Marty."

"I'll go. It's not like I have anything to do." Vala explains.

"How about you Cameron Mitchell?" Teal'c asks.

"I'll go since I know most of us are going." Cam announces.

"Looks like we're all going." Daniel guesses.

"Wait. How do you know I'm going?" Sam says while turning on her computer.

Daniel comments. "Because I know you. You wouldn't miss an opportunity like this."

"Good point." Sam realizes that the facts are true. She would have gone no matter what but there would have been exceptions.

"Okay. You can go back to whatever you were doing." Sam just was thinking while everyone was leaving. **How did Daniel know that? Maybe he just knows me that well. **Sam types her password to her computer. ******* (fishing). Opens an Mozilla Firefox page and goes on to her email. Logs in and checks for anything important. Nothing. Opens her pictures and looks at a photo with the original SG-1. **I hope I didn't hurt him. I hope he's fine.**

The weekend is finally here and SG-1 is going to Jack's Cabin. Their all taking a plane there.

"Finally a revisit." Daniel tells.

"Well Danny Boy, don't get too excited, we haven't even made it there yet." Cameron points out.

"Indeed." Teal'c nods.

Cameron dreams. "Well guys, let's hope we can do some exciting stuff."

They picture them fishing in Jack's pond with at least one fish.

* * *

**Where the girls were sitting.**

Vala asks. "Are you excited Sam for today?"

"Yes Vala." Sam replies with something not straight on her head.

"Are you okay Sam? You don't seem fine. Something on your mind?" Vala questions.

Sam says reassuring. "Yes Vala. I'm completely fine. Just.."

"I knew it! You weren't fine. Like what happened when he called you. Daniel told me you and him have some history that was easy for him to tell. What was that history?" Vala says with excitement.

"Calm down." Sam tells. "Well while we worked, we grew a feeling that was more than friends. One that was very hard to forget. Everyone can tell but no one says anything because of the military rules and all. But once he moved, he didn't call me for some reason I'm not sure of. But I haven't questioned. On the phone, he asked a question that was very hard to answer. But I knew the answer but I didn't want to tell it then and I really hope I didn't hurt his feelings."

"That was what was on your mind. If you want to talk to him about it, I'll try to distract everyone but you and the general so you can talk it out." Vala explains.

"That's very sweet Vala. Thanks, I would like that." Sam starting to form tears in her eyes but holding them in.

"It's alright. I see nothing this big has really happen to you. So might as well help on your quest."

"What is your quest? I'm sure you do have one so I'll help you with yours."

"Do you know my quest?"

"I'm pretty sure I do ya."

"Then what is it?"

"Your trying to get at Daniel. It's not hard to tell."

"It's that easy to tell."

"Yep."

"Wow. Haven't realized."

"Okay. So here is what I want you to do." Sam explains the whole plan to Vala. She knows what Jack would say during it. The plan was perfect. Once they arrive off the plane and off their rental van and once they park the van in his drive way, they all exit the van. Jack walks from the backyard to the front.

"Welcome SG-1 to the sweet cabin on the water." Jack tells.

"By water, you mean pond right?" Daniel asks.

"Daniel, potato potato, tomato tomato (pronounce differently each different word)."

"Okay." Daniel tells.

"Hey T. How have you been?" Jack questions.

"I am good O'Neill." Teal'c responses.

"Good. This is the what? Second time I've seen you Cameron and Vala right." Jack comments.

Cameron answers. "I believe so sir."

"One, two, yes it is general." Vala states out.

"You guys can go to the backyard. Carter, can you stay back please?" Jack asks.

Carter frowns. "Yes sir." **Did I hurt him. I can't really tell. **Everyone walks to the back but Jack and Samantha.

"What's up with the frown?" Jack questions.

"Look sir I didn't mean to hurt to on the phone. I just mean..." Sam panics.

"Go on." Jack points out.

"I didn't think about it because I knew the answer right off the top of my head." Carter explains.

The general tells. "It is..."

"I couldn't live without you by my side everyday or the thought of it since you didn't call or email me or anything to say like "Hi Sam, how have you been on your missions." It's a yes on my life." The colonel spits out.

"I was very sorry on not calling you or anything. I wanted too but I waited for you to ask me something or to say something at least. I just thought you wanted to leave it there those years back."

"Never. I said that so it wouldn't ruin our jobs."

"But to want to do it?"

"Your joking right?"

"You want me to joke?"

"No."

"So it's a go."

"Yes. I've missed you Jack." Sam hugs him and starts crying from the very hard take down.

"I have missed you too Samantha." Jack hugs back to let her cry on. Several minutes have passed. In the backyard, Daniel is worried.

"Should I go check on them?" Daniel asks.

"Don't. They need to settle some stuff out." Vala tells.

"Indeed." Teal'c agrees.

"Settle out what?" Cam asks.

"Nothing." Everyone but Cameron tells. At the front of Jack's cabin. Sam and Jack are hugging still. They release from their hug. Jack looks at Sam.

"Better?" Jack says.

"Better." Carter responds.

"Want to go back to see the others?" O'Neill says.

"Sure. I wonder what the others are thinking." Sam tells.

" I don't know and don't care. Let's say right now is a cheers to all. Everyone on Earth and us."

"Yes it is Jack. It's a cheers to all." The pair walk to the backyard of the general's cabin. They all enjoy the party and Sam and Jack have a new ending of their lives to look up too.

* * *

**How did you like it? R&R are cool. Hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
